gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom (coal boy)
Tom is a poor coal boy working in King's Landing. Biography Background "Iron From Ice" Tom visits Mira Forrester's room prior to her meeting with Margaery Tyrell to replace her coal. He asks Mira if she serves Lady Margaery, and reveals that he heard her arguing with Cersei Lannister about House Forrester near the Royal Sept earlier. He mentions that he "hears all sorts of things" as a coal boy, and leaves Mira's chambers. Tom later appears after Mira's request for Margaery's help in supporting her house is denied. He offers to help Mira by providing information, saying that there are those in King's Landing who would be willing to support her."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Tom appears at the beginning of the episode delivering a letter to Mira Forrester from her mother, requiring Margaery's influence to betroth Elaena Glenmore to Rodrik Forrester. Tom again appears at the end of the episode, hearing screaming he rushes to where Damien has nearly choked Mira to death, he hits Damien on the head which causes him to bleed and throw his intentions of killing Mira to him instead. The player can then order Mira to attack Damien with the knife, thus killing him or running away, leaving Tom alone to fight with Damien, later, telling Mira in the next episode that he killed Damien with a rock. Killing Damien will have the two engage in a conversation about how Tom found her hearing screaming, he then drags Damien's body away, knowing that he can get rid of the body to where no one will be able to find the corpse."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Sera and Mira walk through the gardens of King's Landing, discussing the upcoming wedding. Sera points out a lord she is planning to court and asks Mira to cover for her while she talks to him. During her absence Mira has the option of speaking with Tom about the Lannister guard, Damien. If she did not kill him, Tom admits that he succeeded in doing so and hid the body. Tom later appears while Mira is trying to get into Tyrion's quarters to retrieve a royal decree. He climbs over the terrace and unlocks the room from the inside, then distracts Lannister guards with a fire while Mira opens Tyrion's strongbox. The two of them flee, and Tom insists that Mira burns the decree. If she does not, he is upset and tells her he risked his life so that it could be destroyed."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Tom is seen looking out a window in the halls when he notices Mira walk by. Discreetly walking side by side, hoping to not look suspicious, Tom reveals to her that he found out Ludd Whitehill is sending a lot of gold to someone in King's Landing. Tom is suspicious of this and is convinced that Ludd is up to something - although he doesn't know what it could be. Tom suggests that Mira get herself into Tommen's coronation feast to speak to Lords Andros and Morgryn, the ironwood merchants hired by Lord Whitehill, in order to get more information. Tom makes his exit by warning Mira to be careful in her mission, saying that King's Landing tends to "have it out for her.""Sons of Winter" "The Ice Dragon" After Mira's dismissal from her service, Tom quickly informs Mira that she is now a person of interest by the guards after a rumor stated that she was luring men into her chambers to kill them. Tom also warns Mira that the guards are searching her room for evidence and the two try to discuss a plan to evade the guards. Soon, two guards appear, which prompts Tom to tell Mira to escape to a Collier store before he distracts the guards. After Mira's incarceration, she would be given two choices: marry Lord Morgryn and let the guards execute Tom in her place or let her face execution herself. In the event Mira agrees to the engagement, Tom is then seen in the executioner's block and begs Mira for help before he is decapitated after Mira is forced to give false testimony for Damien's murder. If Mira is executed instead, Tom is present in the crowd and watches her sadly. Trivia In an unused audio file of episode 4, Tom says that he works for Olenna Tyrell. Appearances Image gallery Tommy.png TID Tom Smiling Hopefully.png Tom.png Quotes Spoken by Tom References ru:Том (видеоигра) Category:Smallfolk Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Individuals of determinant fate